Pillagis
Pillagis - The Drunken Faith Lore Although many of the gods and goddess are at ends with each other, there is one they universally despise. His name is Pillagis, and it's one the rest of the gods hate to hear.No one is quite sure where he came from; he's rumored to be the illegitimate son of one of the more prominent gods, although none of them would dare to claim him as their kin. Loud, disorderly and almost always drunk, Pillagis is the embarrassment of the immortals. He is one of the more violent gods, always getting into drunk brawls. He is also a notorious thief, with no concept of respect for others' property. He has always had a strange fascination with the sea, leading some to believe he is somehow related to Poise.One day, the gods became frustrated with Pillagis' destructive behavior and tossed him, drunk, out of the astral realm and into one of the human planet's oceans. Once he sobered up, he swam to an island where he encountered a small group of human settlers, who he promptly taught how to brew alchohol. He spent several years with these humans before the gods finally allowed him back to the astral realm, and it is thought that his influence caused the humans he stumbled upon to become the first pirates, spreading his violent tendencies throughout the world. Though few pirates today remember him, there are still some crews who worship Pillagis, and it is said that he bestows his drunken blessing upon them, giving them the upper hand in battle and conjuring storms to allow them to escape from authority... *Materials: wood, cobble, mossy and smooth stone, glass, all colors of wool *Colors: black, white, red *Food: any, but meat and rum (potions) preferred when possible *Biomes: ocean, mushroom island and beaches and coves found on the coast of any other biome *Armor: leather, iron *Weapon: any sword, guns if using a mod that includes them. Followers of Pillagis are very aggressive, and are encouraged to fight anything else living they happen to encounter. *Shrine: Pillagis has no shrine, only the flag his followers hoist above their ships. This flag can be of any design, but are encouraged to look intimidating. -- Level 0 - Landlubber -- 1. Foreign Tongue: Prior to creation of your world, set your language to "pirate speak". -- Level 1 - Swabbie -- 1. Safe Harbor: So, fancy yerself a pirate, do ye? Well, the first thing you'll be needin' is a place to call home and hide from the authorities. Find or carve a cave out of the coast of an island or of the mainland, preferably in a bay or lagoon. The cave needs to be somewhat hidden, and have a dock to launch boats from. Inside you need your basic living essentials (bed, crafting table, chest etc), as well as a hidden treasure room, preferably hidden with sticky pistons if you find yourself lucky enough to encounter slimes in your travels. 2. Toolbelt: Yer not quite ready for a life o' sailin' yet, lad. Ya need a compass and a clock 'fore you can even get your toes wet. Get on it! 3. Ooooh, Shiny!: With the exception of the gold needed for your clock and any gold or diamond swords you craft, all gold ingots and diamonds must immediately be stored in a chest in your treasure room, and are not to be taken out otherwise. If you are playing with a mod that adds other precious gems or minerals (e.g rubies, sapphires and emeralds in the technic pack), they must be placed here as well, unless you plan to make a sword from them. -- Level 2 - Sea Dog -- 1. Powder Monkey: If ya wanna be a true swashbuckler, ya gotta make a bang, and I know just the way. Kill enough creepers to make 3 boxes of TNT. From this point on, followers of Pillagis must attack any and all creepers on sight, no matter the circumstance, to get as much gunpowder as possible. 2. Explosives Training: I like a good boom as much as th' next guy, but if ye don't know how to use yer TNT, yer well on yer way to meet Davy Jones. Create 15 boxes of TNT, dig a large hole, place the TNT in and detonate it all at once. 3. Public Enemy. A true pirate knows how ta inspire fear among the people, and it's high time you made a name for yerself. Find an NPC village, and destroy it. Blow up the buildings with TNT, slaughter the villagers and their livestock and set their crops ablaze. Raze the village to the ground; leave nothing behind but a smoking crater. From now on, you must repeat this treatment for any new NPC villages you encounter. -- Level 3 - Buccaneer -- 1. To Hell and Back: Aye, ye seem to be taking this pirate thing seriously, but there's still one more task ye must perform ta prove yer worth. Ya must make a portal to hell itself and venture forth inta the unknown. Once there, yer ta get yer hands on a blaze rod and hightail it back ta yer portal. Once yer back in the land o' the livin' yer ta shut off the portal, and never return. 2. Where Has All the Rum Gone?: Yer making a boatload o' progress lad, but what's a pirate without 'is trusty bottle o' rum? A damn shame of a pirate, that's what! Create a brewing stand with the blaze rod you got from the nether, and brew and drink 5 bottles of rum (potions) of your choice to celebrate your safe return. 3. Buried Treasure: Ye must have a lot o' wealth sittin' around your treasure room by now; ya might wanna think about splittin' it up so ya don't lose everythin' if a landlubber makes off with it in the night. Take a block of diamond and two blocks of gold and a chest, and find a secluded beach on a small, nondescript island. Dig two blocks into the sand, place the chest down, but the blocks in the chest and cover the chest with sand. Don't mark the location in any way aside from markin' yer sea char wit' the location (writing down the island's xyz coordinates); only beginners make th' mistake o' markin' their treasure for others ta find, see? -- Level 4 - Captain -- 1. King of the Seas: Well lad, it's with a tear on me beard that I say yer finally ready to shove off on yer own and become the captain o' yer own ship. Head out to the middle of the ocean and construct your ship, which must be at least 80 blocks long and 50 wide. It must have beds, furnaces, livestock pens and a fresh water supply before you're done with this step. 2. Firepower: Add TNT cannons to the left and right sides of your ship, the more the better. 3. Fly the Colors: Using fenceposts and colored wool, create a design for and craft your flag at the top of your ship; it is now seaworthy and ready for adventure. -- Level 5 - Terror of the Seas -- By the great beard of Notch! Ye did it, lad, ye really did it...when ye first came to me, ye were but a foolish boy, knowin' nothin' about Pillagis and lackin' any know-how about the sea. But now yer a full fledged captain. All ye have left ta do now is sail off to new lands, recruitin' others and terrorizin' people for the honor o' Pillagis. With yer talent, I'd wager you to build a whole fleet of ships; yer good enough to possibly go down as o' the greatest pirates. Now get out there and have a bottle o' rum for me! Category:Fan-Made God Category:Demon Category:Combat Deities